


Love actually is all around 真爱至上

by hiyouelaine



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyouelaine/pseuds/hiyouelaine
Summary: Please看到结束，这篇真的是亚梅。1700字的小品文。话说我这篇现在看怎么有点影射某个下了飞机后po了一张和布总自拍照的女人呢？？





	Love actually is all around 真爱至上

“各位乘客请注意，现在飞机遭遇气流，请您回原位坐好，系好安全带...”  
洛杉矶飞往伦敦的航程进入了最后两个小时，亚瑟合上书，收起小桌板，一抬头看见邻座的女孩踉踉跄跄地从厕所回来，飞机突然象征性地颠簸了一下。  
“欧，真抱歉！我踩到你的脚了。”她站在自己的座位前摇晃着说。  
亚瑟缩回脚，扶了一把她的手肘，“没关系，小心点。”  
“每次都是一回家就遇上这种鬼天气。”女孩无奈地笑着，系好安全带。  
“是的，绝对是。”亚瑟点点头，他只是和她在登机之后互相微笑着打了个招呼，之后便一个听音乐一个看书，然后各自睡觉，没有再搭讪，因为他本来也没打算在飞机上和一个陌生人假装合拍地大聊特聊，虽然他是一个很能聊的体育频道主持人。  
“我是格温。刚才谢谢你。”女孩大方地伸出手。  
“别客气。我是亚瑟，很高兴认识你。”亚瑟握住她的手。

“你也是回家过节？”格温看来想用聊天打发最后两个小时。  
她有着南美人典型的肤色和蓬勃卷曲的头发，鲜艳的唇彩和双色的眼影彰示着她的热情开朗，亚瑟对这类姑娘通常都有与生俱来的好感。  
“没错。你呢？”  
“我也是，我在美国工作，但我的家人都在伦敦。你好像不太爱聊天。”格温轻蹙双眉，“如果打扰到你的话...”  
“哦不，是什么让你这么想？”  
“你的回答都不超过三个短句。”  
“抱歉，我昨天晚上刚刚做完一档体育名人采访的节目，那个人在最初半小时里对我抛出的每一个问题的回答都不超过一个短句，说实在的，我想我是被他传染了。”  
格温爆发出一阵爽朗的笑声，“那可真是悲哀。说起来，我们算半个同行，我在美国拍戏，一部新剧里的小角色，不过我很珍惜这个机会，没有哪个演员会不向往好莱坞...”

有着类似社交圈和工作经历的人往往很快就能聊到一起，比如两人都熟悉的一个导演传言在几年前就查出了艾滋，再比如一个当红的美食节目主持人从来都没得到过现场品尝后的工作人员的赞赏...诸如此类的八卦，亚瑟和格温从飞机上一直聊到了行李等候处。  
“和你聊天太愉快了！”格温在亚瑟的帮助下从传送带上取下了自己的行李，“我们有太多的话题可以继续，不过现在我该走了，”她的双眼闪烁着兴奋的光芒，“到了该说圣诞快乐的时候了。”  
“是的，真遗憾没有早一点和你说话，我猜我以后不会再犯这样的错误了。”亚瑟看到了自己的行李，“稍等一下。”他搬下一个大箱子，然后拿出自己的手机说，“我认识一个导演，他正需要像你这样一位魅力四射的演员，我可以向他推荐一下你。方便留个电话号码给我吗？”  
“当然！”格温在亚瑟的手机上输入了自己的号码，“非常感谢你的引荐！无论是否成功，回美国后打给我，至少让我请你喝一杯！”她带着三分娇羞，七分期待，“我等你的电话。”  
“好的。一言为定。我送你出去吧，说不定可以送你一程。”

他们共同走入出口的通道，亚瑟一眼便看到了大厅里两个俊朗英挺的男人。其中一个手中拿着纸板和笔走向他，“先生，愿意做个问卷调查吗？”  
“没问题，乐意之至。”亚瑟微笑着，并朝格温点头致意，格温饶有兴致地站在一旁看着。

“第一个问题：你今天会和谁一起过圣诞？朋友？家人？独自一个人？”  
“我的家人，还有我最好的朋友。”亚瑟的心里仿佛绽开了一朵花。  
“第二个问题：今天的圣诞大餐由谁准备？”  
“我的仆人。”亚瑟朝格温挤挤眼。格温做了个“WOW”的口型。  
“第三个问题：知道站在槲寄生下该干什么吗？”  
“和站在一起的那个人接吻。”亚瑟的眼里柔情似水，他有些难为情地看了眼格温，格温也不好意思地垂下眼帘。  
于是，另一个男人从身后举起了一个早已准备好的自拍杆，那上面绑着一株象征着阳刚之气、浪漫活力的槲寄生，他把它举到了亚瑟的头顶，亚瑟哈哈大笑着，一把搂过拿纸板的黑发男子，将自己一个月的思念化作一个缠绵深情的亲吻。

有几个路人零零落落地给了他们几下鼓励的掌声和口哨，亚瑟这才和怀中人分开，他依然紧紧搂着他的腰，“这就是你说的欢迎仪式？！”  
“喜欢吗？”黑发青年舔着意犹未尽的嘴唇笑道。  
“完美！你知道我想你都快想疯了！”亚瑟又转向正在收自拍杆的男人，“圣诞快乐！兰斯洛特！”  
最后，他转头对着目瞪口呆的格温说，“我来介绍一下，这是我的丈夫、也是我最好的朋友、我的仆人...嗷，轻点儿，”亚瑟甩开身边人狠掐着他屁股的手，“梅林！”

 

（完）


End file.
